Toonbuck Toora
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Sy Myrth | sterfte = | titel = Her Excellency | bijnaam = | functie = Senator van Sy Myrth | species = Sy Myrthian | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Rood | wapen = | vervoer = Defiance's Banner | affiliatie = Galactic Republic CIS }} 200px|thumb|Toonbuck Toora Toonbuck Toora was de Senator van Sy Myrth die tijdens de Separatist Crisis overstapte naar de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biografie Toonbuck Toora stapte vol goede wil en ideologie de politieke arena van Coruscant in als Senator van Sy Myrth. Als Senator werd ze echter al snel ontgoocheld door de talloze collega’s die door corruptie en omkoperij ontzettend rijk waren geworden. Toonbuck begon zelf te profiteren en rijkdom te vergaren door zwakheden in systemen uit te buiten in plaats van doeleinden na te streven. Toora kwam in contact met de grote economische machten en liet zich omkopen en rijkelijk belonen. Op korte tijd was Toora op een slimme en niet confronterende manier schatrijk geworden en kleedde ze zich in plechtige gewaden en liet ze zich assisteren door een Senatorial Aide. Toora had veel connecties in de criminele wereld en rekende corrupte Senators die ze ooit verafschuwde tot haar vrienden. Ze minachtte de loyale Senators die opdrachten aanvaardden en afwerkten. In 33 BBY besprak Toora samen met onder andere Orn Free Taa en Palpatine tijdens een opera over de heffingen van de belastingen op vrijhandelszones. Toora vond dat de weg die Finis Valorum had ingeslagen geen groot succes was. Toora was een groot fan van Palpatine, maar was verrast toen hij zei dat de heffingen misschien een oplossing waren om de macht van de Trade Federation te verminderen. Tijdens het debat werd er voorgesteld om de vergadering op Eriadu voort te zetten wat door Toora werd aanvaard. Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo steunde Toora de acties van de Trade Federation. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis verliet ze op hetzelfde tijdstip de Galactic Republic als Po Nudo om zich bij de CIS van Dooku aan te sluiten. Geruchten gingen echter de ronde dat Toora's verschijning aan de zijde van de CIS eigenlijk een Shi'ido was die haar in diskrediet probeerde te brengen bij de Galactic Republic. Toen de Clone Wars begonnen, bevond Toonbuck Toora zich aan de zijde van verschillende Senators op een balkon op Coruscant waar ze getuige was van de talloze Clone Troopers die vertrokken. Tijdens de Clone Wars stapte Toora dan toch definitief over naar de CIS. Na Order 66 en de dood van alle CIS Council leden, bleef Toora verzet bieden. Tijdens haar opstand slaagde ze erin om verschillende legereenheden, delen van een vloot en fabrieken in te schakelen. Het Twelth Sector Army verhuisde naar Charros waar ze Toora's eenheden vastzetten, terwijl Admiral Adar Tallon en General Jan Dodonna overwinningen behaalden bij Diado en Metalorn. Vervolgens werd Sy Myrth belegerd onder directieven van Dodonna en vervolgens werd Toora's vlagschip, Defiance's Banner, achternagezeten door de Praetor-class Battlecruiser Battalion. Toora's vloot werd klemgezet bij Trasemene en aan flarden geschoten door de Battalion, waarmee de opstand van Sy Myrth werd beëindigd. Achter de Schermen *De naam is afkomstig van de hond van een vriend van Nick Dudman *Toonbuck Toora zou normaal op Geonosis zijn verschenen tijdens de CIS vergadering maar George Lucas vond dat de pop te weinig animatie bracht en verving haar door Rogwa Wodrata. Ze is echter wel nog aanwezig in het boek en de comic van de film. Er bestaan ook setfoto's van Toora op Geonosis. *Toonbuck werd dan weer bevestigd als de Senator op het balkon in Episode II wat de relatie tussen haarzelf, de Sy Myrthians en de Republic er alleen maar moeilijker op maakt. *Hilton Howson vertolkte Toora in ‘TPM’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Ando and Sy Myrth secede op HoloNet News *Toonbuck Toora in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Cloak of Deception *Star Wars Insider - n° 101 *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Sy Myrthians category:Galactic Republic Senators